


"Ausencia o separación de una persona"

by Agent_38_Scribs



Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Betsey deserves better, But all is implied, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, It Could Be Platonic, M/M, Spanish | Español, This was an assignment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_38_Scribs/pseuds/Agent_38_Scribs
Summary: Hamilton lucha contra todo durante el día, y por la noche se rinde a sus recuerdos.[Historical/Musical Lams-centered]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393108
Kudos: 2





	"Ausencia o separación de una persona"

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una tarea de clase y escribí fanfic lmao.  
> Todas las relaciones son sugeridas, se puede leer como romántico, sexual o platónico.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que Eliza siente a Ham ausente cuando le da la melancolía, el señor era bien inestable (no sé si leí que podría haber sido bipolar o tener bpd mmmmm)

Durante la noche casi puede pretender que la madera de su techo es cáñamo y algodón y que el calmante calor de la mitad su colchón proviene de una persona igual de querida pero tan diferente. 

Bajo la luz del sol hay demasiada actividad, la llamarada es efímera, rápidamente identifica su deficiencia mental y se reprime, se encierra, antes de que nadie la vea. Bajo la luz de la luna, al contrario, el suave fuego se apaga poco a poco y su aflicción, ahuyentados por la pluma y la volición, vuelven y oprimen sus huecos hasta que las imágenes suben a su mente, de una amistad inquebrantable y sentimientos indecibles. 

Ahora ambos yacen, pero no como solían, y lo que los separa es la misma tierra sobre la que habían yacido. Su mitad vacía, se retira a su estudio mientras evade la mirada de su esposa, no notaba diferencia.


End file.
